A vehicle has an exhaust manifold positioned at a front direction of the vehicle in which a cooling fan is positioned and an intake manifold positioned in a direction in which a dash panel dividing a driver's seat and an engine room is positioned. The intake manifold may be positioned at a rear side of the cooling fan and the exhaust manifold of the engine may be positioned in the direction of the dash panel.
Among those, the latter is called a reversing engine. In the case of the existing reversing engine as described above, the exhaust manifold is spaced apart from the cooling fan, and therefore the exhaust manifold is not sufficiently cooled. Describing it in more detail, the traveling wind or the fan wind introduced into the engine room may not be concentrated on the exhaust manifold.
According to a related art, the traveling wind or the fan wind may not directly contact the exhaust manifold by an exhaust manifold protector enclosing the exhaust manifold. Therefore, a cooling effect on the exhaust manifold is insignificant and a temperature of the exhaust manifold through which high-temperature exhaust gas passes and parts around the same is high, such that a thermal damage to the exhaust manifold and the parts around the same may occur, thereby reducing durability of the exhaust manifold and the parts around the same.